Dusks Dawning
by Hayatecooper
Summary: A Ninetails and its Trainer travel to Solanceon town that being controlled by two warring factions. With the Destiny War raging around them sacrifices will have to be made and challenges overcome to see what destiny is really theirs.
1. Chapter 1 Travellers

Prologue  
Hi Bentley the great here. This is my first pokemon story helpful criticism is appreciated and I would like to thank DarkJeremy who helped me fix up this chap.

I looked DragonSlayer in the eyes as he made his request for me to tell him my story, Bounce and Fel were flanking me, a fact I took notice of enough to know they meant me no harm, so with a sigh I started to explain.

_I sniffed the breeze, sneezing as the smell of rotting bodies of both Pokémon and humans hit me. The knowledge that the fighting had reached here was enough to make me bare my teeth and growl. I looked up at my trainer and watched as he cried silently, his tears rolling down his dirt streaked face as he viewed the carnage surrounding us. As he cried, I shifted my weight against him to try and comfort him with my presence, he looked down at me with a sad smile._

"_We were late again, huh, Cinder?" I responded with a deep throated growl, looking at the remains of Veilstone. My trainer patted my head softly before turning away from our home town, still shedding tears. We started on our journey east towards Solance town. As we walked, I thought about the beginnings of what people and Pokémon were calling the Defining War. The four major teams had been assembled under one man, Gram Harding. The man was a strategical genius, a brilliant mind, and completely evil and ruthless._

_I thought back to when my trainer and I first found out that Gram had united the teams; We were in the Canalave City Pokémon Center getting a key to our rooms when we overheard two young men arguing._

"_All four great criminal teams combined into one? That's just a stupid rumor," one of them scoffed._

"_I swear it's true," The other whined. "Some guy called Gram… something combined them all into a team called Team Dusk. They've been stealing Pokémon all other the place. Some say they're preparing to start a war."_

_The other guy laughed, "Sure, a Pokémon war… and Digletts can learn fly. Come on, we're next."_

_My trainer's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "We'll camp here for the night, Cinder can you light a fire?" I barked an affirmative and I shot a small flamethrower onto the group of sticks my trainer had gathered, and then lay down next to it, waiting to be fed. We had a simple dinner: a bowl of berries for me, stew again for my trainer. This pattern continued for the next couple of day: walk all day, eat same meal, sleep and get up at dawn again every so often we found ourselves battling a wild Pokémon which was a surprise to me; most of them had been captured for the war with both sides hoping for more numbers. Now it was almost possible to walk from Jubilife to Hearthome and not meet a wild Pokémon. But after several days we made it to Solaceon._

_What we walked into was a ghost town. I sniffed the air hoping to sense something but all I could smell was decay. My trainer was looking around and nodded to one building whose door wasn't boarded up before murmuring, "We'll check in there, gather some supplies, then get out the way we came. I have a bad feeling about this place; Dusk's troops may be here, so stay silent." I flicked my tails: our little sign to show I understood. My trainer checked the door, finding it unlocked, and we slowly entered into the gloom._

_As my eyes adjusted to the light, I slowly looked around the room, seeing we had entered a rather wrecked living room. I heard my trainer gasp as he also noticed the wreckage; tables over turned, chairs everywhere, rips in the walls, and tracks of mud showed something large had been scurrying around. I growled as I looked at the tracks; I had a feeling that whatever made them was gone, but I didn't want to take any chances. Fortunately, my trainer felt the same as he quickly made his way across the room towards the kitchen door, well door frame in this case, as the actual door was missing. As we crossed the room I did my utmost to remain clean. I probably should mention this now: I hate dirt. A lot._

_We raided the kitchen for all its worth, which honestly wasn't much. We packed our bags and started walking towards the doorway we heard a loud "Roar!" My trainer swore. "Garchomp, what the hell is one of those doing round here?!" He looked down at me "You ready Cinder? We're in for an actual battle here." I gave a small growl. I smelled the fear coming from my trainer as we entered the living room. Luckily the Garchomp had its back to us. As soon as I saw that I tensed for the familiar battle starter which was received in mere moments_

"_Cinder, Flamethrower!"_

_My jaws opened wide and a long stream of fire burst out of my mouth, super heating the air around us. The Garchomp, which looking at it now is much bigger than normal, turned to look at me before replying, "So, you're the intruders to my abode huh? A girly, dirty puppy and a human?" I could feel my ears folding back, a sure sign of anger. I've been in the room with it for less than two minutes now and I already hated it, but looking at it again its size gave me an idea so I looked it in the eyes._

"_Being that large, are you overcompensating for being mate-less or having a little brain, I'm not sure?" I asked with a small smile, trying to make my voice as sarcastic and curious as I could. The Garchomp roared looking just a little insane obviously deciding to attack back with a rather large Rock Tomb. My eyes widened in surprise and I didn't need my trainer's advice to get the hell out of the way. I looked up at the Garchomp again. "Umm you do realize you just killed half the battle field with rock pillars right?" Unfortunately, he decided to answer my question with another Rock Tomb, this time with obvious intent to kill off my maneuvering space._

_After another unsuccessful Rock Tomb, I had another idea. I ran forward, jumping quickly on the one of the larger rock pillars, launching a flamethrower from where I was standing and hitting the Garchomp in the stomach. While doing this did little damage, it helped distract him from another Rock Tomb. As soon as he looked down at me, I gave a grin and quickly jumped from the next one and launched another flamethrower and repeating the cycle. As I jumped, I muttered a silent prayer to Mew for the fact I had a trainer with enough sense to stay quiet now. _

_Unfortunately my good idea couldn't last forever._

_After the fourteenth time I hit the Garchomp with a little effective flamethrower, he began to grow a little annoyed. I stopped painting for breath as he looked up at the ceiling giving a loud roar before powering up Hyper Beam. "Ahhh… Bidoof," I muttered, knowing nothing in my arsenal would stop a fully powered hyper beam in its tracks, so I did the only thing I could when he finally launched it; I jumped, launching a flamethrower at the ground to give me a little boost and as I hovered midair, I heard the screams of my trainer, who couldn't get out of the way. I started to fall from my extending jump, tears welling up in my eyes as I thought that my trainer, my master, my friend was gone. I landed awkwardly on one of the pillars before looking up at the Garchomp. "I'm going to kill you!" I screamed._

"_Oh, really now? The little pup wants to play seriously now, huh? Okay have a free hit, I guess. I owe you that much." The Garchomp grinned after saying this, an insolent grin which I knew I was going to wipe off his damn face come hell or high water. I tensed all my muscles focusing on the energy rushing through me before launching just one attack which name I screamed to the heavens. _

"_PAYBACK!" the light emanating from my body was a pure white. I could feel the anger, the pain, all welling up trying to escape into the light. I heard the Garchomp gasp before everything turned white. A very large thump was heard before I followed suit._

_I awoke hours later in that smashed up living room. I shuddered as I felt the dirt from the battle clinging to me and whimpered softly at the pain I felt in my legs. I lay there for what felt like hours before the front door was pushed open, and I heard what must have been angels. _

"_Are you sure this is the place Fel? This is Rage's home you know," one angel spoke up. _

_A rather timid voice replied, "I'm sure, Bounce. There was a bright light and a scream, I know there was." _

"_Well lets hurry up and check it out," Angel One said, "we might find something of interest." I could hear footsteps coming closer towards my spot. From what I can hear, bless the legendary who decided to give Ninetails good hearing, there was a biped and a quadruped. Unfortunately, I couldn't determine whether they were friend or foe._

"_Hello?" I called, throwing caution to the winds. Friend or foe, I need help and I may be able to convince either side to heal me. I heard two very feminine gasps as two incredibly beautiful Pokémon walked into my view. One was a Lopunny; tall, muscular, and a long tail (an unusual characteristic for their specie, but one I have to say was a nice view), the other was a normal, albeit attractive, Glameow, and by the look in both their eyes they were determined and intelligent. I grinned. My kind of girls._

"_So did it hurt the creator to let you two beauties go?" I asked, giving my most winning smile. The next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the room as the Lopunny had just double kicked me in the face. _

"_Bounce! Don't do that, you might hurt him," the Glameow said reproachfully. _

"_Bounce, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," I said, receiving another kick in the head _

"_Would you shut up?" Bounce said, turning to the Glameow. "He needs medical treatment, with the way he flirts. I doubt he's with DB. We'll take him to DragonSlayer, he'll know what to do." My imagination went into overdrive trying to work out what kind of creature DragonSlayer would be my first thought was a mighty Tyranitar. With that image in my head, I gulped._

"_Dragonslayer?" I asked. "What kind of creature is he?" _

_Bounce laughed. "He, Ninetails, is a fearsome creature a Pokémon of great stature, intelligence and skill. He will be the one to judge your worthiness. He may even let you live if you're good. Now stay quiet. We need to find some way of transporting you." I, for once, did as I was told and stayed silent as Bounce and Fel found a bit of curtain which, after a few minutes and using some of the broken furniture, was made into a makeshift stretcher. _

"_Sleep now," Fel said with a warm smile. "I'll wake you when you get there." I nodded drowsily, the pain in my head getting the better of me, coupled with the exhaustion of using the massive Payback._

_I awoke in a strange room. The first thing I noticed was Bounce leaning against the wall "Good you're awake," She said. "Dragonslayer will see you now and remember to be polite and don't say anything unless bidden to." I nodded. As much as I would of loved for a chance to make an 'alone with a pretty girl' joke, I didn't know how dangerous these people were or how I was going to be treated, so I got up on to my still slightly aching feet and walked to the door, following Bounce down a few corridors to a completely different room. As we walked, I noticed everything was made of wood: floor, ceiling, walls and furniture, which made me start trying to list the biggest, meanest grass Pokémon I could in my head, making sure I would be able to combat them if necessary. Finally, we arrived in a giant circular room._

"_Come in my son and daughter. May the legendaries be shining their light on your health and good fortune," a voice called out. Bounce bowed, murmuring the last part of the phrase. Not to seem impolite I did the same. "So this is the Ninetails Fel has been describing. I must ask: Were all your paws black when you were born?" I looked around the room trying to find the speaker but it seemed only Bounce and myself were there _

"_Ummm… they were. Is it of importance?"_

_The voice chuckled, "Not really I've always a curiosity for shinies and strange markings. Oh, and if you're looking for me, I'm in the center of the room."_

_My eyes snapped to the center, again seeing nothing. I growled without meaning to; I hate tricks like this. "Where are you? And where am I? What is going on?" I snapped. Before I knew it, I was flat on my back, all my tails tied to my feet, and my front legs were bound, and there was a Weedle on my chest staring at me. I blinked in surprise. There is no way a Weedle could get a drop on me. I looked at the Weedle a little closer, again blinking in surprise. The stinger on its head was too long and also its colours weren't quite right; it was dark green on top, dark brown on the bottom. All it needed to do here was roll on its back and it would be almost invisible._

"_I am DragonSlayer," the Weedle said and I couldn't help myself. I cracked up laughing. I woke up 5 minutes later with Fel feeding me a Pecha Berry. "You are an insolent youngster," DragonSlayer said, now sitting now on Fel's head. "Tell me how you got here, and if I believe you're not working with DB, I'll tell you mine." _

I nodded my body still in discomfort from the poison "Well see, it all went like this…"

And that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated so please feel free and I'll try as hard as I can to reply to as many as possible. Again thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 DragonSlayer

**Well for all the people reading here is Dusk Dawning chapter 2. Thanks for coming back and for all your helpful reviews. So without further ado here is Dusk Dawning: DragonSlayer (beta Fallen Vanguard thank you for your work) **

After I finished explaining my story I wept for the memory of my trainer, who had raised me since I was a Vulpix. The others let me cry for a little in silence, till DragonSlayer asked me once again if I wanted to hear his story now or after a good night's rest. I wiped the tears from my eyes and I nodded an affirmative. We all quickly stretched and settled in for another story. Before he started DragonSlayer had one thing to say "You're good with us, our home is your home, and with that I shall begin,"

--

_I sat on a tree branch to examine the forest around me, for the beast I was tracking was here. _

_I looked up at the sun and thought "Two days, two days since you were killed Berry, my mate, and Bark, my kit. I promise you I will avenge you both even if I die trying," _

_I sat on that tree branch for days waiting for it to come past. I had my scouts, friendly bird pokemon who were either sympathetic or just scared of the Weedle whose eyes showed the longing embrace of death and the flames of revenge. _

_I heard a rustling I quickly turned and scampered further up the tree muttering "Its him, that filthy snake...I'll kill him," _

_In my head I had planned it all, I was going to hide up in the top of the tree call down to it, as it opens its mouth to respond I was going to jump down its throat making sure it swallowed my poison and reuniting myself with my fallen family...but...of course...nothing ever goes the way you plan. _

_I positioned myself on top of the tree, the name my son had given me 'Ninja' went through my head I often used to pat his small head as he remarked on my colourings and called me Ninja or every so often Ninje. Tears had begun to form in my eyes as I remembered his and my mates death. So whilst I was at their graves, I discarded my name as Sting and Christening myself "Ninja". _

_I shook my head looking down again just in time to see the blue serpentine pokemon entering the clearing. I grinned, for that was the bastard snake that set fire to my old home and killed my son and mate. He needed to die, no matter what the cost. _

_"Dragonair!" I called "Up here moron" I called again as I watched it look around the clearing. It evtually looked up, eyes widening slightly in surprise before it launched a flamethrower faster then I expected it too. Luckily I'm quick too, so I jumped over to the nearest tree, and then the next tree, making sure it couldn't get a good aim on me. I realised I had to think quickly so before it realised what I was doing, so I jumped into the tree behind it. I sat in that tree, watching it slowly burn another forest to the ground, killing more Pokémon and destroying their homes. No, no more, I'd had enough. I glared at the back of the Dragonair's head, my anger growing wildly as the screams and cryies of wild pokemon trying to protect their families and homes filled the air._

_My tail twitched, and before I really comprehended what I was doing, I called out again "Hey just to ask, was your mother an Ekans or a Seviper?" It turned away from the razed forest and, before it was fully facing me, I leapt down at it, horn pointed straight with the wind rushing past me. _

_"Die!" I hissed at the Dragonair before hitting my target, the left eye. As I pierced the eye and sunk slowly into the head I could feel it thrashing, the poison defiantly doing its work. As I felt its blood oozing over me, I realised he may have had friends or family that loved and cherished him. I just took another being, another life away from this world for my own selfish needs of revenge. I was no better than he was..._

_As the Dragonair slowly sunk to the ground I turned myself around and jumped out of its eye on to the grass. I shook my head to get the brain matter off my stinger and sat there covered in blood as many wild pokemon came up to me. _

_"You killed the giant snake yes?" a Pidgeot elder asked me. I nodded idly, trapped in my thoughts. _

_"Oh my...you brave little worm, you have much honour." I nodded again, still trapped in my own thoughts. Other pokemon began to cheer for me. 'Saviour' and 'Hero' were called out at first, then one other name was chanted instead, "DragonSlayer" _

_I looked up at this a stunned expression starting to form. _

_"What did you call me?" I asked. The elder spoke up again. _

_"In this forest you are a hero and will become legend. We have decided to give you a new name to tell our young to pass on to their young for generations. We will tell them of the mighty Weedle DragonSlayer, and the way he saved us all." A mighty cheer was raised in the crowed "DragonSlayer! The ninja Weedle!" I stood stunned for a few seconds then smiled. _

_"I'll bear this name with pride, Elder, and I'll try to be the hero you have named me. For as long as I live I'll try to protect and train others to protect this beautiful world we live in." Again the cheer of DragonSlayer was raised till the elder raised his wing for silence. _

_"DragonSlayer, if you travel east from this spot for three days and 2 nights, you will find a log propped up on a tree. Bang your tail against it, call out the name DragonSlayer, and wait for the wisdom bringer of the forest to greet you," Curiosity sparked through me as I looked east. I then asked only one thing. _

_"Will he teach me about fighting and the world?" the elder smiled _

_"I don't know, but he used to be the star pokemon of a ninja. He may be able to teach you something." With that the Elder touched his wing to my face before saying "Go, Hero, may the legendaries be shining their light on your health and good fortune," With that I turned and travelled east for three days and two nights coming to the log propped up against the tree as the elder said it would be. I banged on the tree calling "DragonSlayer" three times, and out of the forest came a Roserade. _

--

"Now my children it is time for bed. Especially you Cinder, for you'll be battling me tomorrow so I can measure your potential and see if it's worth training you. The battle will be held at noon in the clearing outside, for we don't want you burning down our home," DragonSlayer said with a small chuckle near the end.

"But what happens after you met the Roserade?" I asked I was curious now it was an interesting story, but DragonSlayer shook his head

"That my son is a story for another day. Now follow Bounce back to your room. Food will be there for the night, and in the morning you may come back here for breakfast. I'll see you at noon, be ready," I nodded, disappointment flooding me as I got up and followed Bounce. When we got there, she pushed the door open with a small kick, and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, beautiful. Will I see your pretty face at breakfast tomorrow?" I asked

"Maybe, but with your ugly mug the food will turn sour" she said with a vicious grin "go flirt with someone else. Someone you know, or someone who gives a damn. Bye, Puppy" And with that she turned and started to walk away, her tail swishing...and I just couldn't resist one last comment.

"Nice tail, beautiful! And thanks for the pet name!" I shouted after her flashing a smile. She turned to me with a glare, and I swear I could almost see the urge to kick me rising in her eyes which she, thankfully enough, managed to resist. With a flick of her ears she turned and left me standing my door way, wondering if she would ever warm up to me. I flicked my tails, no point standing here. I walked into my room and had a good look around: the room was box shaped, a blue mat was crumpled up in the corner and a small table low enough that I could lay on my stomach and still be able to reach up on it sitting in the middle of the room. I noticed a bowl of berries sitting on top of the table, so I rushed over to it, I had no idea how hungry I was.

After polishing off the berries, I thought about DragonSlayer's story for a bit, realizing we had both defeated incredibly powerful pokemon due to revenge, and that we had both wound up here. Which lead me to the next question: who else was here, and how did Bounce and Fel wind up in a place like this? They should be contest pokemon, not searching this town where Garchomps were and who were DB they mentioned.

"I probably should have asked all these while I was there" I muttered to myself before flattening out the blankets and quickly washing again before curling up on my blankets and drifting off into an uneasy and question filled sleep.

**Well that's it for this chapter! hope you enjoyed your little look into DragonSlayer's past. Please leave a review or comment I'll see you next time.**


End file.
